Code Geass: Resurrection of the Power of the King
by Lady Flick
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prelude

**_Kōdo Giasu: Ō no Chikara no Fukkatsu _****_  
_**  
コード ギアス: 王 の 力 の 復活

* * *

**Summary:**

"You don't have to do this alone, Lelouch."

During the final battle, Lelouch's Geass reached unimaginable heights, and in a clash of Geass versus Geass, was able to overcome his father's power, turning Charles' Geass against himself. In turn, his father's memory was rewritten and he was consumed by the power of the Geass, and Lelouch disappeared with the destruction of the Britannian iron rule, carrying on the curse of the Power of the King.

"I cannot ask you to help me this time, Kallen."

LELOUCHxKALLEN

**Disclaimer:** _Code Geass_ and all characters pertaining to it belong to the ingenius duo _Okouchi Ichiro_ and _Taniguchi Goro._

* * *

**C O D E G E A S S**

_RESURRECTION OF THE POWER OF THE KING_

* * *

**( . . . _P R E L U D E_ . . . )**

* * *

_**August 10, 1971 CE**__ (August 10, 2021 a.t.b.)_

Five years after the Black Rebellion, the War with Britannia is finally over and the Japanese have rightfully reclaimed their homeland. Britannians and Elevens alike share the same privileges and schools. Nunnally is finally able to live in a world of peace under Emperor Odysseus. Though the Britannian government still stands as one of the world's largest super powers, its kind Emperor has reinstated the independence of each of Britannia's conquered lands, restoring Ambassadors and Prime Ministers to their respective countries and provinces. The world's super powers are once more divided amongst the Holy Empire of Britannia, the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation, a system of Checks and Balances created and upheld in order to avoid future tyranny. The world is at peace at last, and everything Lelouch could have ever hoped to give his sister has come to reality. All except one: a life _together_.

* * *

"_Kallen. This is where we must part."_

-  
-

"You're looking radiant, as always."

"Knock it off, or I'll punch your face through the wall, Weinberg."

A deep and resounding chuckle, one that expressed nothing but mirth and affection, left the young man's lips. "Just as fiery as when we first met," Gino noted with amusement as he let his gaze appraise over the Red Lotus' form. The years were kind to her, that much was clear. What was once a slender frame from a woman just entering adulthood had matured into a physique far better than various princesses littered about the palace. Her gown, a rather pale green that did nothing for her natural attributes save her bust, curved and gripped at choice places, accentuating what he sincerely believed didn't need accentuating – not that he was complaining. He could see that his appreciation was mistaken for ogling, but inciting Miss Kozuki's wrath had become second-nature. Gino let a smirk tilt up the edge of his lips and he held out an arm to her before she could swing a punch. "I've never met a young lady who took such hostilities with compliments," he noted, a glint in his cobalt gaze.

Kallen rolled her eyes, trying her best not to smile in spite of herself. Years in Gino's company had definitely warmed her up to him, and after the defeat of the Britannian Empire, Britannians were much more tolerable. It helped that she was recommended (by the Knight of Seven) to join the Knights of Round despite being half Eleven – _Japanese_, she reminded herself pointedly, _Japanese_. Five years, afterall, were not enough to stamp out a lifetime of habits. The populace was still easing into an amiable coexistence with the very people they loathed for years. She supposed it was Suzaku's way of extending a hand of friendship, but a part of her also realized that he was half Japanese as well, and that her initiation into the Knights of Round was nothing short of an attempt at making changes from the _inside_. She had refused of course, she was the Ace Pilot of the Black Knights, personal guard to Zero, and no one else – but after the immediate disbandment of _Kuro no Kishidan_, Lelouch's apparent death, years at Ashford with Suzaku and Gino and Anya and the rest, Kallen finally agreed, five years later. "Haven't you realized, yet?" she teased of the current object of her affections, "That I'm not like any young lady in any respect?"

-  
-

_She looked at him incredulously though he couldn't see her expression from inside her Guren. "What are you talking about? I can't leave you! I have to protect you!" The Ace Pilot argued, for the first time reluctant to follow his commands._

-  
-

The Knight of Three gave her a crooked smile, his teeth peeking from between his lips, and he gave her a wink as he straightened up, the large double doors before them just beginning to part. "I've known that since I laid eyes on your wanted posters," he teased good-naturedly, looking out over the grand staircase before them as he escorted his companion towards the landing. A large crowd stood at the foot of the stairs, all dressed in lavish silks and satins, colors so vibrant they could blind. Kallen's hand slipped onto his arm and they were announced at the top of the flight of steps, a low and booming voice reading off their formal names. The words were strange to Kallen's ears. _Kallen Stadtfeld, Knight of Nine_. Polite applause met their introductions and Gino led her down the staircase, making sure to keep her steady during the descent. "Are you alright?" He asked her through his plastered and charming smile. "You're shaking." Nothing more than a stiff nod followed his query, and Gino glanced over at the woman at his arm. "Kallen," he persisted in a low whisper, "Kallen, _breathe_."

A sudden intake brought much needed oxygen to her lungs and Kallen blinked, getting a hold of her nerves. "I…right, I know," she said irately, annoyed in letting the stupid ceremony get the best of her. It wasn't as though she was alien to such rituals. But all her life she had hated the people in that room, despised them and everything they stood for, everything they believed…except as she reached the base of the stairs and looked across the room to see Odysseus' beaming face at the throne, she couldn't bring herself about to hate that man. Nor Nunnally, who had taken a seat at her own throne, as acting Viceroy. The world had changed for the better – and she helped. It gave her a sense of pride unlike any other, and the only part that saddened her with that truth was the fact that she would never do anything with her life that might make her feel such a significance again. After 98th Emperor Charles di Britannia revealed his intention of releasing _Ragnarok_ through all of the Thought Elevators on the planet, Britannia was finally shown the monster that was their leader. The world righted itself, and though adjustments were difficult, they were not impossible, and 99th Emperor Odysseus oversaw the restoration of amity amongst the nations.

The ceremony went by as a blur. Kallen barely recalled the many faces she saw, all smiling - some fake, some sincere. Small chat was forgotten, the males who had asked her for a dance, and Gino's rather distinct declaration that she _had_ an escort that evening, were dismissed. Kallen's mind was filled with other thoughts, more trying, serious. After her official knighting and induction, she left the festivities, heading out onto the balcony. It was late, the moon was up and hidden behind a mass of clouds. There was a soft wind that tugged at her hair, grown longer now and as unruly as ever, escaping the countless pins and clips that fastened her locks back in tight curls. It was a beautiful night, a beautiful fall evening, but she just couldn't seem to squeeze an ounce of contentment in her life anymore, not since she was working as Zero's personal guard, not since the Order of the Black Knights. Ougi seemed happy enough, finally able to live with Viletta. Their wedding had been one to remember, the very first act of union between Britannia and Japan. Suzaku and Rival and anyone else left alive of the Student Council were all happy. Life pieced itself together again, and she resumed what most could consider normalcy. But, as much as she was happy that Lelouch's dream was finally fulfilled, that all was right, she couldn't help but wish that chaos would break out once more. She thirsted for thrills and adventures, and her spars with the other Knights of Round could hardly count.

She missed the danger. She missed the action, the pain and the bliss of victory.

She missed Zero.

She missed Lelouch.

-  
-

_He shook his head sharply, the motion distinct even with his dark mask. "I cannot let you follow me into this," he explained poignantly, "This is something only I can do. You must remain back and help the rest of the Order. Take out the Knights of Round, keep any and all Britannian reinforcements away from this point on."_

-  
-

"Kallen?"

The Ashford graduate grabbed the hand that dared touch her shoulder and immediately spun around, her steps agile and movements fluid as she pinned the intruder against the balcony railing. She blinked in seeing Suzaku's face, and flushed a bit, releasing him from her hold. "God, Suzaku," she scoffed, folding her arms across her largely endowed chest, "You know better than to sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed, playfully massaging his wrist. "After everything you've gone through, I didn't think much could be left to surprise you," the Knight admitted. One look at her face, that false smile, and he dropped his own façade, turning around to face the moon, the skies that were dark, the stars unseen beyond the thick clouds. He and Kallen had never truly come to terms with their differences, and he knew she had a right to remain angry with him, to hate him. Suzaku was grateful for her civility and expected nothing more, but she adapted so beautifully into Britannian life, and seeing her laugh and smile so genuinely with others made him wish that they could finally square with the fact that they had once been enemies, but all of that was in the past. It would be selfish of him to ask such from her, and he was well aware of that, but it didn't keep him from wanting to reconcile. Lelouch's death took its toll on her, despite the good the masked hero actually wound up doing. In spite of everything, Suzaku still firmly believed his death could have been prevented, that there was a better and less violent means – Kallen vehemently defended Lelouch's purpose, and their arguments were yet unsettled. It was best to leave well enough alone, but forgetting seemed impossible. Suzaku sighed, resting against the railing, peering out into the gardens. "I'm sorry," he said lightly, tentatively.

Kallen's brows rose at his apology and she studied his form, hunched over just slightly as he leaned against the balcony fence. "For what," she said just as softly, moving to stand beside him, mimicking his position, teal gaze absently cast into the garden.

"Your name," Suzaku answered. "They keep referring to you as Stadtfeld. I'm sorry about that, I constantly tell them that you much prefer Kozuki and—"

-  
-

"_But—"_

"_Do not let me down, Kozuki."_

_And she had no choice but to obey, "I'll do my best, Zero!"_

-  
-

"S-Suzaku."

He turned to the girl who was far more interested in studying the trees and foliage below, hidden in the shadows. There were traces of a smile on her lips, a bittersweet smile revealed by choice moon beams that managed to peer through the thick clouds moving slowly above them in the mass of black and navy blue. She looked sad, but at peace, and when she directed her gaze at him and he saw the watery glaze lighting up her teal vision, he took her into his embrace without another word and simply held her as she cried the tears of regret and mourning and denial – unshed and unacknowledged for five long years.

-  
-

_She imagined that he smirked behind that mask of his._

"_You always do, Q-1."_

* * *

**ENDNOTES ;; **So that is my very first attempt at any sort of Code Geass fanfiction. Apologies if it's absolutely horrible. I've just caught up with every aired episode (no, not the English Dub) and am just beginning to adjust to writing out the characters. I'm sorry if it's confusing, the setting, the time, the events and such - this is nothing more than an introduction and I am still fleshing out the details of this fic, but the basic premise is that Lelouch leaves to rebuild Geass Directorate and took himself away from all that he loved so that he no long endangered them. I like to think that he is capable of such selflessness. Everyone is convinced he is dead and long since the Empire of Britannia has flourished.

**_Much thanks to _**Anyonymous **_for helping me with the dates C:_**

Kallen returned to Ashford, recalling that Lelouch asked her to return with him after everything was over - and she befriended Gino (I love Gino. I can't help it xD I just had to throw him in there with Kallen prior to the inevitable Kalulu interaction). I'm trying my best to keep most everyone in character, though it is difficult, please, bear with me as I struggle to expand the world of Code Geass and, by extension, get a good hold of its characters.

All italics are Kallen's flashbacks of her final conversation with Lelouch, who will be making his appearance in the next chapter ;D

Chapters will be much longer than this, I tend to make them rather lengthy, so you can expect around 3000-4000 words minimum. I've been known to write out chapters twice as long, but it depends how this story is received and how successful I am with recreating the world of Code Geass. I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, and for this drastically long Author's Note xD Lol.

**Reviews, ConCrit and any Feedback would very much be appreciated.**

_Lady Flick._


	2. Insomnia

**THANKS** to everyone who's reviewed. I think I replied to them all, save the unsigned ones, but I do appreciate those, of course. In all honesty, I hadn't expected 13 reviews for that prelude, it was more than I anticipated C: so thank you for that, you guys, and all the encouragement. Good news is, I have finally figured out the finer details of my plot xD I hope it hasn't been done before, but I don't want to spoil the surprises by going into it. You can expect _The Six Houses of Kyoto_ to be a large part of this fic , however (yes, I'm aware all the representatives are dead save Kaguya) ;D And that is all I am willing to say.

**AND** I know I promised that our darling Lelouch would make an appearance in this chapter, but I lied. He does not. He will make his debut in the _next_ one, I promise DD: I'm sorry to get anyone's hopes up, but this chapter needed to be cut where it ended C: Also, future apologies for grammar/spelling errors. I haven't had a chance to properly scour this piece.

**ALSO **I'm not exactly thrilled with how I've portrayed a couple of characters in here. But please, just give me some time and I promise to adjust to their respective personalities C: Now, without further ado, I give you _Chapter One_.

**_

* * *

_**

Kōdo Giasu: Ō no Chikara no Fukkatsu

コードギアス: 王の 力 の 復活

* * *

**THE FIRST ENTRY;**

_Insomnia_

* * *

**August 11, 1971 CE** (August 11, 2021 a.t.b.)  
0200 Hours.

_I can't sleep. And it's not just because of the construction work going on outside. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's just about 2 in the morning and I'm as wide awake as I had been hours ago at the Ceremony. Actually, no, scratch that, I'm even more wide awake now. Something's not right, I can feel it, but…everything's right. Or it all seems right. I don't understand this, why I feel so unsure, what is there for me to be so scared about? Nothing, absolutely nothing, I'm just being stupid._

_Suzaku and I are on…better terms. Not that we were on horrible terms before but there is this mutual understanding between us. Lelouch is a subject to remain untouched. God knows we could start an argument at the drop of a hat. Besides, since everything is right now, there is little point in arguing anymore._

_I haven't gotten a chance to visit mother today at the Refrain Recuperation Ward, but C.C. dropped by to keep her company. She shows no signs of regaining her memories concerning The Black Rebellion and onwards, though she is aware of Zero. She refers to him as _Master_ so I assume her memories of their time as accomplices has been lost. I don't know why or how. _

_Five years, it's been five years since anything has happened._

_And I should be happy that there is peace at last, that the ghettos are no longer ghettos._

_That there is equality (or at least an attempt towards it) amongst the Britannians and Japanese._

_So…something must be wrong with me, right?_

_Because I haven't been truly happy in just about Five Years._

* * *

Her face pressed into the pillow, body limp on her bed as she desperately clawed at the vestiges of sleep that were quick to abandon her for the umpteenth time. Kallen scowled, eyes shut, willing herself to _stop_ thinking, but it proved impossible. The jackhammers and chainsaws incessantly disrupting what little peace could be found in the construction zones of the Shinjuku ghetto only aided Kallen's insomnia. The Knight grabbed at either end of her pillow and flipped it over, burying her head beneath it and pressing the fabric against her ears in hopes of dulling the commotion – but to no avail. "Isn't there some rule about construction zones and residential areas?" She grumbled as she curled up under her sheets like a child might, "Dammit, it's a wonder anyone else can get sleep!"

"_A little more to the left! To the left, Shin! Left! Left, left—no, wait—wait, stop! STOP—!_"

CRASH!

Kallen sat up and glared out her window, gauze curtains drawn over the glass. _Incompetent morons. _She couldn't clearly see the new hospital being built across the way, but she knew it was there, and the metal on metal clanging did its best to remind her that it would be there for another few months' extension. An aggravated groan left her lips as she fell onto her bed once more, the headboard vibrating against the wall with the shifting of weight, earning a fist-against-the-wall pound from the adjacent room.

"Oy, Kallen! Shut up, already! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

She peeled open a single teal eye and glared in the direction of Tamaki's room. How he even managed to sleep through the ruckus was beyond her. It didn't help that the construction workers really weren't trained professionals. They were capable at best, but with all of the new renovations to the ghettos spread about Japan, it would have cost an incredible amount of money (tax payer's, surely) to bring in construction workers from other areas – and with the funds already tied to various recuperation projects, they didn't have a dime to spare. Or a pound, or yen, or whichever currency was being used.

Capable workers building a hospital. The project itself would certainly fill up the hospital once it was built, with all of the crashing and yells that filled her nights, she had no doubts that the injuries caused by the construction alone would help kick off the hospital's business.

Kallen tried, once more, to get some sleep – she had a meeting to attend the next morning concerning civil unrest on an island off the Kyushu coast. In addition to the Knight of Nine, she also held the title of the Ace of the Black Knights, and in the present day, all Black Knights were claimed by the Britannian Empire as Representatives of Japan and upholders of Justice. The designation never failed to make her smile, and the makings of a grin dared spread across her lips. _Upholders of Justice_. Certainly a name befitting Lelouch's purpose. Her smile disappeared at the thought. It was a shame that he was unable to witness the good he'd done for not only Japan but the world, the Britannian Empire, Nunnally.

She failed to protect him in the end.

His death was on _her_ hands.

Peace and harmony would not change that fact.

Nothing could wash away the blood stains.

Kallen stood from her bed and tugged on a large shirt, _Gino's_ shirt, along with a jacket, before stalking through her door and down the hall. Past Tamaki's room. Past C.C.'s room. Past Rvialz's room. Out the front door of their apartment. The cool night air greeted her exit and she stood there a moment, atop the flight of steps that twisted down to the sidewalk, taking in a breath of much needed fresh air, before continuing on down the iron-wrought staircase. It wasn't unusual for her to take late night walks; in fact, she even had a designated route set. Sleepless nights were the norm for Kallen, and whether it was because of the construction (that was going on, banging and banging and absolutely inconsiderate—the bastards) or because of something much more significant, she refused to dwell on. Did it really matter? In the end, the fact remained that she couldn't sleep.

Her sandal-clad foot reached the cement sidewalk and a sigh escaped her lips as she trudged on down the paved road, arms circled about her form. It wasn't too cold out, but the weather was noticeably getting cooler with the passing weeks. The night air was a nice change from the usual scorching summer afternoons she usually spent holed up in a room running through Shinjuku documents, or else inside her upgraded Guren Nishiki, familiarizing herself with Rakshata's customizations. Though Kallen did enjoy the perks of summer weather, she'd had enough of sweating through her clothes to appreciate the settling chill late at night. She might appreciate the quiet, as well, but there wasn't much of _that_.

The malfunctioning of the crane machine gave proof of that as it dropped a crate.

Kallen cringed at the sound, at the loud clash of metal on metal, and lifted the hood over her head, fitting her hands into the sweat shirt pockets, continuing on her way. All of this was normal and had been normal for about five years. Though her definition of the _usual_ drastically shifted as time past. Five years ago, normal carried with it the perks and consequences of a double life. Deceit and lies and rebellions. Life-threatening missions, defying the law and the government, _that_ was normal. Now? Now parading about as an Ashford graduate, attending meeting after meeting, occasional spars with used-to-be enemies, late night walks listening to the construction workers curse and yell, comprised her life of normalcy.

But even after five years of settling down, none of it felt _right_.

_Normal_.

The closest thing she ever got to such a familiar feeling was when she was sitting inside her Guren Nishiki – the sixth edition custom only for her. And when she was sitting in there, she could only think of the Black Knights, of the Rebellion, of the titles she would never renounce.

Leader of Squad Zero.

Ace Pilot.

Red Lotus.

_Q-1._

Kallen stopped by a warehouse, newly built only two years earlier, a large storage building to hold all of the Shinjuku documentations. The province's history, the various governors, the Imperial rule, and then its fall, and the restoration. She stood there on the sidewalk, staring numbly at what used to be the place she referred to as _home_. The Rebellion's headquarters. "Just short of one hundred lives…" she whispered, her voice carried off by a passing breeze. Just short of one hundred lives died that day – the day she was at Ashford, completely ignorant as to what was happening to her _home_. When Cornelia came and brought it down, killing everyone inside. Her _family_. Her _friends_. Just short of one hundred. The pain of realizing that had hurt like nothing she could ever recall. Naoto was just the beginning of such misery. Losing her family should have hurt more than losing anyone else.

So why, why did it hurt _so much_ to have lost someone whose face was nothing more than a mask?

_Perhaps,_ her traitorous brain whispered, _perhaps it is because his face is more than that mask._

She scowled, banishing any and all thoughts of Lelouch, Lamperouge or otherwise, from her mind. Lelouch and Zero were two completely different entities and she would keep them separate. Lelouch's death was nothing more than a minor grievance. Zero's death…

Kallen continued on her walk, looking away from what was once her home.

There was nothing left there, afterall...

"_Lelouch, why did you come back?"_

_A hesitance of breath, only long enough for her to realize that she wasn't breathing, and then he spoke, that voice of his a baritone tremor that was so familiar._

"_Kallen…after all of this is over, will you return to Ashford with me?"_

The former student shook her head, wanting both to forget his voice and hear it every single day. She regretted never asking why he wanted to return to Ashford. What would be there for them after the battle? A school full of resentful Britannians? Why, _why_ would he want to go back to that place? That confining hell where she was trapped behind walls and did her best to shuffle along, a whimpering Britannian girl with no worries aside from what she might wear the next morning – and even _that_ had its restrictions. She would certainly _not_ return to Ashford, or else, that was what she planned to say all those years ago when he asked. She would never return to Ashford to continue life as a student. Why would she?

But she did.

She did return.

And, despite herself, she enjoyed every minute of it.

Was it terrible of her to enjoy it? Even when the person who had wanted to attend with her was gone? Was it terrible for her to have loved it? When she failed to help the one person she vowed to protect—?

Kallen froze, next step held in midair. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the person standing not too far before her, donned in a lavish cloak, face hidden beneath a helmet so dark that he appeared almost headless. She blinked once, twice, before letting her foot touch the ground. "What are you doing out so late at night?" She asked of the person who must have been nothing more than a fan of the infamous Zero. "It's too late to be playing _Black Knights_, don't you think? Your parents will worry." Not a tone in her voice suggested that she cared. Her heart calmed, her fingers uncurled, and she passed by the stranger, the little boy who was too tall to be a little boy, without so much as a second glance.

At least, until she heard him collapse.

-  
-

"_Why do you trust me so much, Kallen? Why do you go so far to follow Zero?"_

_The question caught her off-guard and she glanced his way, surprise evident in her gaze. He sat in a chair, busying himself with setting up a chess board. Kallen studied him for a second longer, before shrugging and returning her attention to her Guren's manual. "Haven't we been over this before?" She answered tiredly, leaning back along the counter as she turned the page. "Why do you keep asking? I probably won't be changing my response."_

"_Probably?" Lelouch replied, glancing up from the board, his eyes striking even when she didn't meet his gaze._

_She could hear the hint of amusement in his voice, and scowled, refusing to look up from the words of her manual. Her Bible. "Probably," his queen affirmed._

_Lelouch watched as she resumed her reading, clearly taken up with the various new gadgets Rakshata equipped on the Guren Nishiki. "Under what circumstances might your reasons change?" He prompted, reaching a hand for a black pawn, moving it one space forward._

"_I don't know," the pilot replied, irritation in her voice. _

_He grinned. "But there are reasons."_

"_Yes," Kallen snapped, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to concentrate. It was futile, she had been reading the same sentence four times already. She half-expected him to question her further, and was mildly surprised when he didn't. She peered over at him, as he moved a white pawn a square forward. "Why?"_

_He only shrugged, continuing his match against himself. "Because, there is only so far I can make you go before you decide you want out," the prince announced as he sacrificed a rook to his own black king, "You are not a pawn."_

_She frowned. Did he think that she might surrender her title, her rank, their purpose, if her life was truly on the line? She was both insulted and touched – that he might care, might worry, about her leaving his side. She never would, thinking it was blasphemous, but after everything she'd done for him, how could he have a doubt in his mind? Kallen shook her head. "No, I'm a queen," she answered tersely, returning to her manual._

_Lelouch blinked, looking up once more from his game, and grinned as he moved the black queen forward to take an offending knight._

-  
-

"Oy, Kallen – you look like a wreck, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" An overly beaming Tamaki asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. After a moment of silence, he eyed the girl he considered his sister and set down the box, swirling his bowl to hear the satisfying sound of sugary goodness. "Kallen?" He tried again, peering at her. She was hunched over against the counter, elbow propped along the surface, cradling her head in an open palm. Tamaki reached out to prod her shoulder and she leaped up at the contact, knocking his bowl straight from his hands. "OY!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to pick up the bowl. "Geez, f'you're so tired, why don't you get to bed?"

Kallen frowned, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes. "Mm…sorry, Tamaki," she said, stifling a yawn, "I just was up most of the night and…I suppose I got distracted."

"Tch, 'distracted' my ass. You were out cold. Look at you, you're drooling!" He scoffed.

She hastily wiped at the corners of her lips, scowling through the blush tingeing her cheeks. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" The knight cracked, taking the bowl from his hands and wandering over to the sink.

Tamaki only chuckled, raking a hand through his hair. "Naw, I'm off work today," he answered, moving to stand beside her, a handful of the spilled cereal sitting in his palm. "But what about you? Aren't you late for that meeting-thinga-majigger?"

"That's not until noon," Kallen replied offhandedly.

"It's already _two_," he deadpanned.

And the bowl met the floor for a second time that morning.

* * *

Kallen threw open the door to her room, grumbling about how people didn't have the decency to let her know the time. Nevermind that she had woken up on the couch, nevermind that she was standing in the kitchen, lost in her own thoughts. Nevermind that it was no one else's responsibility but her own and _who the hell was asleep in her bed?!_

A cloaked figured, slumbering easily amidst her sheets and pillows, Zero's mask covering his face. Kallen gaped and leaned back against her door, hearing it click behind her. The boy who had collapsed the other night…

She half convinced herself it was only a dream, a very strange dream – Kallen stepped forward, eyeing the guest – Apparently it wasn't.

He stirred then, the light groan echoing with the mask, and she straightened up. He was only a little boy, a Zero impersonator, a fan. He couldn't be the real one, the real one was _dead, _leaving nothing more than his mask and a bloodstained cloak on the battlefield. Kallen held her breath as he shifted one way, and then the other, the mask's visor reflecting images of her room, and then her face, her own face that read of shock and bewilderment and a fearful hope that she knew would only disappoint her in the end. But even so, she couldn't keep her hands from trembling as she reached forward to pull the mask away. Why hadn't she done so the other night? Because she knew it wasn't Zero, because she knew that once she saw it was only some little boy, she would be disheartened – perhaps it was best she keep his mask on, for her own sake, her own sanity (or lack thereof). Still, her hands touched the slick black helmet and—

"Kallen-nee-san—?"

She lurched forward at the intrusion, falling onto her bed, onto _Zero_-who-wasn't, and knew with the sharp jerk of the male body beneath her that the boy was awake. Kallen immediately withdrew from his limbs and flushed a brilliant shade of red.

C.C. was at the doorway, Cheese-kun clutched beneath one arm. Her amber eyes widened in alarm, before her beloved stuffed creature fell from her grasp. "Master?"

Kallen shook her head and was about to reply that _no_, the boy in her bed was _not_ Lelouch, _not_ Zero, when she realized that she still didn't _know_. Instead, she turned back to him, back to the face, the mask, that she knew so well. "I don't…think so," she said quietly, eyeing the person who couldn't be the Black Prince with a distant curiosity. All responsibilities forgotten, she moved forward once more, holding out her hands, "May I?" The stranger didn't respond, and so she removed his helmet, letting the raven tresses fall about his features.

Blue met gray.

"Oh, nevermind," C.C. said nonchalantly as she picked up the yellow square once more. "Ne, Kallen-nee-san, I need your credit card. There's no food."

"There's cereal," Kallen said breathlessly, staring into the face she didn't know, into eyes that weren't in the least bit familiar.

"_Cereal_," the woman repeated.

Kallen shook her head, "Here." Without putting down the helmet, she took her wallet and tossed it back to her self-proclaimed sister.

C.C. caught it with ease and turned, before peering back over her shoulder. "You know, if you're going to be out getting drunk, at least know the consequences for the morning after," she said knowingly, before disappearing down the hall.

Had it been any other occasion, Kallen might have yelled at her to stop being an idiot. A drunken night out, yeah right. And as if she was the type to just bring home any boy. _But he wasn't any boy_, her treacherous mind taunted, _You thought he might have been_—

"Who are you?" Kallen interrupted her own thoughts, frowning at the boy who wasn't so _little_. "What were you doing up past two in the morning, in a Zero costume, no less?"

He only stared at her, clearly baffled.

She sighed, exasperated, and set the mask down on her bed. "Look, you weren't hurt or anything last night, so if you collapsed from fatigue, or hunger or whatever, I guess you're better now. You're lucky no one came by to mug you, if I hadn't been around you could have easily been kidnapped, or worse. Now I'm sure you—"

"Stadtfeld," he blurted out, lips turning up into a beaming smile.

"Pardon?"

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld. Of the Knights of Round."

The Guren pilot pursed her lips together and nodded sharply, resisting the urge to snap that her name was _Kozuki Kallen_. "Yes, I am. And you should be getting home, your parents must be worrying."

His face fell. "Parents?"

Kallen arched a brow. "What, do you guys not have a good relationship? Don't tell me you were trying to run away," she teased, trying her best not to glare at him for not only pretending to be Zero and (by extension) getting her silly hopes up that he might still be alive, but also referring to her by her Britannian title, a name she renounced when she valiantly fought for the Black Knights.

"No, I…well, I'm not sure," the boy answered, massaging his temple.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" She pressed on, absently grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open. She was late for that important meeting, she might as well tell Suzaku that she was on her way.

The stranger who couldn't have been a year older than seventeen, shrugged. "I don't remember."

Kallen gave him an impatient look. Did the fall give him a bout of memory loss? She held her phone against her ear, listening to the rings, one after the other. "Well, alright, what _do_ you remember?" She asked, just as Suzaku picked up.

"_What do I remember? _(Hey, who are you talking to? Is that Kallen? Kallen, where are you?)_ Gino hey, give me back my phone—!" _

"Gino? Suzaku? Whoever you are – sorry, I'm running kind of late—"

"_The Advisors won't find your antics amusing! _(Oh, what fun is to be had when you constantly try to please those stiffs?)_ Just give me back my—Thank you. __Alright, sorry, Kallen, what was that?"_

The stranger frowned thoughtfully. "Nearly dying," he answered slowly, searching through his memories. Only flashes of dead bodies, blood and then that man filtered through his head...that frightening man who saved his life in exchange for some sort of contract, "And this guy, with violet eyes."

**_

* * *

_**

E x c e r p t ; ;

**THE SECOND ENTRY** - _Coincidence_

"If it's death you wish for, then I'll do my best to grant you that wish," Kallen raged, shoving the impostor up against the wall, a gun pressed into the cloth of his shirt. She ignored the look of fury in her eyes as she glared at her own reflection, her distorted image from the visor of his black helmet.

He only chuckled, a booming sort of laugh that spoke volumes of natural arrogance befitting royalty. The sound itself was so painfully nostalgic, but Kallen willed herself to remain angry, to remain hostile and aggresive. Her captive lifted a hand to hold over the gun's barrel, shoulders trembling just barely with his laughter. "You always do, Q-1."

* * *


	3. Coincidence

**SO** thanks to everyone who reviewed xDD Very very much appreciated. Apologies that I haven't replied to them all yet, I'm in a bit of a rush. I kind of feel like this chapter was rushed, as well. I'm leaving in about an hour for Las Vegas and won't have internet access until Monday or Tuesday, depending on when I return. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I left xD No time to chat, so I'll leave you all to it. Reviews and ConCrit and all that jazz would be infinitely loved, of course. Comments, Predictions, Suggestions - go crazy xD

**ALSO** thanks to _Blazing Firefox_ for helping with some details concerning the Geass (and no worries, Lelouch's five-year absence will be filled in) and _Anonymous_ for helping with the proper dates xD

**IF** things in this chapter don't seem to get resolved, don't worry about it - I did everything purposefully. Except whatever grammar and spelling errors you might find littered all about this place -fail-

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kōdo Giasu: Ō no Chikara no Fukkatsu**_

コードギアス: 王の 力 の 復活

**

* * *

**

THE SECOND ENTRY;

_Coincidence_

**

* * *

**

August 11, 1971 CE (August 11, 2021 a.t.b.)

0320 Hours.

_I hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, but…the little sleep I did manage brought with it this odd dream. Maybe it was a nightmare. I don't understand what it meant. I carried the boy back here, to the apartment, but I kept getting these visions, these flashes of something. I'm not sure if it was because I was tired, but they were frightening images. Of people screaming and blood, a lot of blood._

_And then I saw _him_. _

_Lelouch. In the midst of everything._

_And he looked so cold and so distant as he extended a hand. _

_And then his voice, that memorable tremor, was so chilling…_

"_Will you accept my contract?"_

* * *

"Kallen? Kallen, are you there?" Suzaku looked at the screen of his phone to find that the conversation had ended. "She hung up on me!" The knight declared in alarm.

"Well of course she did." Gino smirked, giving his comrade a knowing look, "You refused her the better company. Our Kallen does not settle for anything less than the best."

A bell chimed then, light and pleasant, signaling the beginning of the second session, and Suzaku sighed, tucking his phone into his pocket as he and Gino made their way into the conference room where the Advisors filed in, spread about a circular table and taking their assigned seats. "Right, that's why she called _me_," he whispered, sliding into his chair.

Gino scoffed, smoothing out his gold-embroidered tunic. "Only because I have the decency to turn off my phone during meetings," was his careless reply.

Suzaku reddened at the accusation as an advisor arched a pair of finely plucked brows his way. "Emergencies," the Knight explained sheepishly, shrugging a slightly embarrassed shoulder. Only when the elderly woman looked away did Suzaku bash a heel into his blond comrade's toe.

Gino yelped, standing from the chair and earning a few reprimanding stares from surrounding ambassadors. He smiled at them, giving a charming laugh, nonchalant and dashing. "Just testing reaction time," he said with that boyish chuckle, briefly checking his watch, "0.2 seconds – very impressive."

The elders exchanged concerned glances before making a pointed attempt of sitting a good few seats away from the Knight of Three.

Anya situated herself across the pair, recording the entire event with passive amusement in her eyes.

"Everyone settle down please," came the Emperor's kind voice from what could be presumed as the Head of the Table. The clutter of Advisors took their places, and the Knights of Round – One through Twelve, sans Nine – gathered about in their own numbered seats. Gino stood from beside Suzaku and sauntered over to sit by Anya, wearing something of a smug little grin that said _You wish you could sit here, as well, don't you?_ A look that Suzaku invariably dismissed. Odysseus cleared his throat in a most elegant manner, before claiming the room's attention a second time. "Now that we have confirmed the state of Kyushu we must decide a plan of action. How will we go about handling the riots emerging from the southern coast?"

A rather young looking representative from Shikoku island lifted a hand, slender and fragile, as if informing time to stop so that he might speak. "According to the transmissions," a shaky withdrawn breath, "…sent over by the naval guard stationed at Kyushu," another pause for a trembling inhale, "…there has been a growing activity of civil unrest." The ashen voice betrayed his age where his remarkably smooth complexion did not. A pair of cool blue eyes scanned about the other visiting ambassadors. "But I have not seen any unusual activity as of late," he announced breathily, "In fact…everything has been running…" and then his eyes glazed over, as if deep in thought. Everyone in the room waited for him, hanging on his last syllable, his last _sigh_. "…smoothly." A hand, that slender fragile little hand of his, caressed the passing air in a motion befitting his final word.

Suzaku briefly wondered how old that man was, he couldn't have been a year past thirty-five, and yet his aged voice told otherwise. Regardless, it was not his place to inquire, and so he turned his attention to an attractive female – the voluptuous Kumamoto Ambassadress. "I beg to differ," she said matter-of-factly, her tone and aggressive gesticulations enough to make any man realize that she was as headstrong and opinionated as they came. "There have been countless reports of strange behavior all over the Kyushu Isle. Why, just two days ago, a riot broke out at Fukuoka. A group of sakuradite miners wreaking havoc at my sister's estate. Didn't any of you realize that there is a Kyushu Ambassadress missing?" She placed her elbows on the table in a flourish and steepled her hands together. "Something has happened to her, I'm afraid. I visited her before I left and she was scared out of her mind. Muttering things about the Second Coming and the Curse."

"The 'Second Coming' of _who_?" Odysseus pressed, quirking a skeptical brow at the extravagant young woman.

She only frowned. "Hell if I know!" She retorted, slapping a palm down onto the table's surface. "Do you think that I might withhold such important information? My sister has gone off the deep end – I'd like to know _why_."

"How dare you address his Highness in such a manner!" The Knight of One exclaimed, standing from his seat at Odysseus' right.

"Waldstein," the King raised a hand, "Please, do sit down."

"But—" Bismarck faltered, before nodding his assent.

"_I_ heard that the miners can't recall ever rebelling," another Ambassador chimed.

"Is it true that the Munakata Household was infiltrated?" Queried another.

The brash female representative nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes. Blood and dead bodies inside, everyone was slaughtered. I was off visiting my sister at the time, but everyone living in my home was murdered." For someone who had lost whomever she called family, she failed to seem at all disturbed. It was as if she was much more interested in the gossip surrounding what could have been her death. "Apparently, the mastermind behind the affair was a young man. A bright student, but an Eleven."

Hesitance.

"I would appreciate it, Miss Redfield, if you would refer to the Japanese as the _Japanese_," the emperor remarked.

Redfield blinked in mild surprise, before nodding in realization. "Aa, my mistake," she apologized, feeling utterly foolish. Despite being full Britannian, she did marry into the Munakata family. Not that she properly mourned the death of Munakata Tousai. Questions were raised whether or not she even loved him – he was much older than her. But she stood by him, remaining loyal…afterall, he had power where the Britannian government was concerned (nevermind that he was in league with the Black Knights, _she_ had no idea about his treason until it was too late).

Odysseus stroked his chin, precarious gaze scanning around the table. "But you said that there was one man behind the massacre," he continued, "Have you identified him?"

Bridgette glanced at the emperor. "Yes, yes we have," she affirmed, reaching for documents sealed inside a large envelope. She withdrew a small pamphlet with leafs of parchment sticking out every which way. Setting the pamphlet on the table, she slid it over to Odysseus, leaning over the person to her left. "All of his records were destroyed," the woman explained, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the picture of the student printed on paper. "But his school files had not yet been hacked into."

Odysseus frowned, taking the documents from her. The boy was young, and, according to his school records, very bright. "Tanaka…Satoru…hmm, and his family?"

"Well, they were murdered, your highness," Bridgette answered, "He killed them."

* * *

Kallen's brows rose. "Violet eyes?" She repeated darkly, her mind instantly going off on various assumptions, most of which were probably false, all of them involving Lelouch.

The stranger nodded, apparently at ill ease with her sudden grim cast. "Aa, that's all I remember, and then suddenly I woke up here. Seeing as you are who you are, I'm assuming I'm in the Shinjuku province?" He added, glancing timidly about the room. "Pretty far from Kyushu…"

"You can't recall even traveling this far?" Kallen pressed, eyeing the boy with determination, as if trying to peel away whatever fronts he was putting up. His gaze revealed nothing but genuine confusion. "Do you remember when you put on that costume?"

He shook his head.

"How about your name, do you remember that?"

Once more, he shook his head.

Kallen pursed her lips together, brushing a hand through her hair. This was going to get her absolutely nowhere. He didn't remember anything about what happened, about himself, it seemed – not a family, not a name…except he did manage to recall Kyushu. And a man with violet eyes. What did all of that add up to? "Look, I…I suppose you can stay here for today, maybe a couple of days," she offered, standing from her bed to take the Zero mask. "See if you get your memories back – if not we could present your case to Emperor Odysseus, I'm sure he'll—"

A hit to the head, body crashing into the wall, and Kallen's vision swam before her eyes, shoulder-blades pressed mercilessly into the plaster barrier. The boy's hands were at her throat and there was a fury in his gray eyes that had been sincerely disoriented not seconds ago. "What are you—?"

"Emperor Odysseus must die," he recited, "All of the Royal Family must fall."

Without wasting another breath, Kallen brought up her knee, jarring it painfully into his stomach, and he staggered backwards, seemingly unfazed. "Are you insane?" The pilot raged, catching him in a grapple as he charged at her once more. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Emperor Odysseus must die. All of the Royal Family must fall."

Kallen threw him onto the ground and lodged her foot into the side of his head. He was knocked out instantly, eyes half-lidded, gray and empty as she stared at his form. She massaged her neck, fingers sliding against the reddened skin there, searching and feeling for any damage. There was none. The Knight sighed and leaned back along her wall, studying the unmoving body of the boy she decided to take into her home – a maniac, perhaps, a revolutionary. A nationalist? But it didn't make sense, why he might attack her for mentioning Emperor Odysseus. It was as if he had no idea what he was doing.

It wasn't until her eyes fell on the black mask, dropped during the assault, that she realized the boy just might _not_ have known what he was doing.

"Kallen, what's wro—"

Her eyes jumped to Tamaki, who was busy gaping at the unconscious boy.

"—I thought C.C. was kidding about that!"

Kallen scowled and stalked over to her bed where she had disposed of her jacket and fished through the pockets, in search of her phone.

"I didn't think you were the type to just pick up guys off the streets—does Weinerberg know about this?"

"_Wein_berg," she said distractedly, "And no, he doesn't know about this." The girl frowned at her phone, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. Four rings and Suzaku hadn't picked up. "Not yet, anyways. I don't even know—this _guy_ just attacked me," she explained, ending her call and proceeding to dial a different number. "Said something about having to 'take down the Royal Family.' Or, well, something along those lines—"

Tamaki let out a low whistle as he wandered over to the stranger, prodding his foot into the guy's shoulder. "Why's he all dressed up like my best bud?"

Kallen was surprised that title made her fingers fumble and she hung up the call to the wrong number, muscles tense for a moment, just a moment. She relaxed with a coming exhale. "I don't know," she answered simply, redialing the number, "He doesn't remember anything. Except Kyushu and some guy with violet eyes."

"Violet eyes, huh? You think whoever that guy was might've been responsible for this kid's memory loss?"

The Guren pilot shook her head, "I don't know."

Tamaki straightened up, hands on hips. "Well…you'd better have him arrested or something, for now. For questioning and all that. Should probably bind him, too." A crooked smile Kallen's way. "Kind of reminds you of those good old days, doesn't it?"

She only fixed him with a glare. The _good old days_ meant that something was wrong with the world – and weren't they supposed to be happy that everything was fine? But she wasn't given a chance to reply, as a familiar voice on the end of the line met her ears.

"_Ah, Miss Kozuki, I promise I have not tinkered with your Guren in the slightest."_

"Lloyd, I—you've been messing with my Guren?!"

_An expected chuckle. "Oh, no, I assure you I haven't laid a single finger on your Guren."_

Kallen didn't like the way his voice was much too amused. "And Cecile?"

_A pause, then, "What is it you called for, Miss Kozuki?"_

She made a mental note of beating him over the head the next time he was in sight. "I need to speak with Suzaku," she declared, "Is he there with you?"

"_Miss Kozuki— _(Lloyd! Where did you put the disc with the upgrades?) —_They should be by the laptop! _(Yes, but they're not there!) _Well, they should be! Did you check underneath?"_

"Lloyd!"

"_Yes, yes, my apologies, Miss Kozuki. Now, Suzaku isn't here I'm afraid. He's at a meeting at the moment – in fact, shouldn't _you_ be at that very council?" _

"Er—right, I forgot," she muttered, more to herself than her counterpart. How could she have forgotten that meeting? Twice in the same morning, no less! "I ran into a few…" her gaze wandered over to the unconscious boy, "Problems. I'll be right over. Set up a Restraint Chamber for me, will you?"

_A childish laugh. "Oh, want to see what it's like to be on the other side of the glass, do you?""_

Kallen scowled, "Just do it."

"_Yes Miss Kozuki, we'll even buff the walls for you—Oh! Cecile, I've found the discs—!"_

She hung up the phone and arched a scolding brow at Tamaki, who had found entertainment in prodding the comatose student. "Where are C.C. and Rivalz?" She demanded, moving hastily about her room to grab a pair of shorts and a shirt that actually fit.

"Eh? They went to go get Pizza," he answered, catching his hands behind his head as he straightened up. "I tell 'ya. That kid is all hung up on C.C. Not that I blame him, but I'm surprised she hasn't shot a bullet through his head or nothing. I mean, when we were with the Black Knights, she was feisty. I don't think even Zero managed to tame her. And Rivalz? Well, he's kind of a sorry loser – and she _laughs_ at his jokes."

Kallen turned away from him before removing Gino's shirt. "I told you: she lost her memory."

He dutifully looked away, leaning against the opposite wall. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean she lost her personality, too."

"You're just jealous that Rivalz actually makes her smile," the pilot teased, avoiding the subject altogether.

Tamaki scoffed, stubbornly crossing his arms and grumbling about how his jokes were ten times funnier than Rivalz's.

* * *

"How long has he been out?"

"Not long. But I doubt he'll be unconscious for much longer, I only kicked him."

"Miss Kozuki, you are unaware of your own strength."

"Stop with the small talk and show me what you did to my Guren."

They stood around the Restraint, eyeing the unmoving captive from behind cylindrical walls. The place was very familiar to Kallen – the thick glass, the isolation, the feeling of restriction, immobility. She shook it off, pushing the thoughts aside. They didn't matter anymore. She had been saved and now, now she worked with the men who dared capture her. That didn't change the fact that the Restrain Chambers were grim reminders of a time she'd rather forget.

Lloyd gave her that smile of his, eyes glinting behind his frames. "Eager to leave the place that was once your own prison?"

Cecile's hand smacked him from behind before Kallen could even form a retort. "Do you learn nothing from our talks about tact?" She chided sternly, scowling even as he rubbed the back of his head, still wearing that easy smile. Unnerving. "I apologize, Kallen – you know as well as I that Lloyd never thinks before he speaks."

"On the contrary," the scientist countered, "I do indeed think before I speak. How else would I make comments that are so witty?"

Kallen did not appreciate his cheek and promptly told him so with a swing of her fist.

"My, what a vision of beauty our dear Kallen is. Even whilst serving due justice."

The trio turned to see Suzaku and Gino approaching, an amused grin curving up the edges of the latter's lips. Lloyd greeted them with a flourish, stretching out an arm in an awkward yet extravagant bow. "Ah, Kururugi, Weinberg, how nice of you to join us."

Suzaku gave the Guren's pilot a chastising look. "My phone went off during the meeting," he announced sullenly, "What was so important that you had to call?"

Gino sauntered on over to the pilot's side, reaching out an arm to curl about her shoulders. "Do not blame our Kallen for your mistake, Kururugi," he teased. "You should have turned off your phone."

"Or at least put it on silent," Lloyd added, earning another warning look from his assistant.

Suzaku scowled, fixing his eyes onto Kallen. "Now, what was it about? And why were you absent today? Emperor Odysseus wondered about you."

"I went out last night and encountered a strange boy—" she faltered. "He asked about me?"

The blond knight chuckled and ruffled a hand through her hair. "He did," and then, putting on his best impression of the king, " '_Where is the Knight of Nine? She would be the perfect Candidate to send over to Kyushu to meet with the rebels.' _"

"Rebels?" Kallen echoed.

Suzaku nodded. "There have been reports of civil unrest on Kyushu. According to Miss Redfield none of them could recall causing such havoc – but apparently there is one boy behind the whole—"

"Suzaku!" Gino cut-in, jerking out a hand to grab hold of his comrade's shoulder. He was staring at the prisoner, unmoving, unconscious, behind the thick glass.

All eyes jumped to the Restraint Chamber, and the male Knights approached it.

"He's the one I ran into the other night," Kallen supplied, "He attacked me this morning when I mentioned Emperor Odysseus. Apparently he's set on killing the Royal Family. But he doesn't remember anything about how he got here, or his family, or even his name. Though he did mention that he was from—"

"Kyushu," Suzaku finished.

The redhead arched a brow. "Yes, how did you know?"

Gino glanced back at her, "Because he's the one responsible for the riots."

Suzaku scowled, lifting a hand to press his fingertips against the glass. "Tanaka Satoru."

A breath of silence, and then a sharp clap echoed about the ward. "Well!" Lloyd enthused, hands still pressed together, "What a coincidence, no? To think the reason Miss Kozuki missed the meeting was because she was busy dealing with the boy the meeting was about!"

"You should seek council with his highness," Cecile said at once, a look of utmost concern in her eyes. "This boy must be interrogated and—"

"But he doesn't remember anything," Kallen interrupted, peering over at Suzaku. Blue met green, and with that, a mutual understanding. "He remembers Kyushu and…and a man," she added pointedly, lowering her head in an imperceptible nod, "with violet eyes."

* * *

They sat on a bench in a park just outside of Shinjuku. The sun dipped below the horizon, the sky overhead bursting in pastels and golds. It was a beautiful sun set, but neither of the bench's occupants took notice to the often overlooked blessing. They sat in silence, staring into nothing, or perhaps everything all at once – the lies, the truths, the possibilities and impossibilities, trying to distinguish one from another. The park was relatively empty, the families preparing to return home for supper, and what was once filled with the laughter of children gave way to a dreaded silence that was so much louder than the construction zones. It was a silence that spoke of the bare facts, facts that Kallen was not ready to face, to accept. Five years. _Five years_. And suddenly he was back?

"We leave tomorrow." Suzaku's voice was low, soft, almost afraid to disrupt the screeching silence.

"At sunup," Kallen affirmed, her voice just as empty, just as dead.

The private conference with the king lasted for most of the day, ending only because of a feast thrown in order to welcome the Ambassadors. Kallen and Suzaku had made their respective appearances, but left soon after. They were given the assignment of heading over to Kyushu under the premise of negotiating with the sakuradite miners. Kallen, the face of hope for the Japanese – the Ace Pilot of the Black Knights, and Suzaku, living proof that Elevens had opportunity to rise in the ranks of the Britannian Empire.

"Do you really think it's him?" She asked quietly, eyes staring off into the distance.

Suzaku frowned, the pensive furrowing of his brows a telltale sign of his ill ease. "Who else could it be?" He answered, unsure of what to think. He had assumed Lelouch dead since the final battle, always wondering what would have happened had he lived – would they have reconciled? Would they have finally been able to continue the friendship that he thought was beyond salvaging? Part of him wanted it to be Lelouch. But a larger part of him hoped it wasn't. The world was finally set on its right course once more, perhaps not perfect, but close enough. He and Kallen were able to set aside their differences and worked together as the Knights of Round. Britannia was fair and just, the Japanese and Britannians were treated equally. Lelouch – _Zero_ – being alive would complicate things. Suzaku could not foretell just how it might ruin the peace, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that it would not be good. "Either way…if it is him, we'll have to take him under Britannian custody."

Kallen fiddled with her hands in her lap, idly wrapping a loose thread about her finger. She realized that he was right, that, if it was Lelouch, they could not grant reprieve. If he was using his Geass on those people, the miners…Satoru…he was guilty for treason. But it made absolutely no sense. Why would he do such a thing? What motive would he have of taking down the royal family? Was he not a part of it? Did that mean he was also keen on killing Nunnally? That thought was so ridiculous that Kallen had to scoff, and she shook her head, lowering her eyes to her lap. "It can't be him," she said lightly, tugging at the thread.

"How do you know that?" Suzaku prompted, glancing sidelong at his counterpart. "Or is it that you hope it isn't him? What if it does turn out to be Lelouch? What would you do, Kallen?"

"It's not him," she repeated, firmly this time.

"He's already disappeared once."

"It's not him."

"I doubt anyone would be surprised if he simply disappeared again—"

"It's _not_," The girl declared, frowning at her comrade, the thread breaking between her fingers. "It can't be, it doesn't make any sense," she continued, desperate for him to agree, desperate for him to tell her that she was right. "It's not Lelouch."

Suzaku only turned away, returning his gaze to the distant sunset. "You must figure out to whom you are truly loyal, Kallen. Before it's too late."

-

-

_He looked so sure, so confident, so wonderful and frightening all the same, but she held her ground as best she could, the gun firmly pressed into his chest. His hand covered the barrel, that look of triumph in his eyes, and his voice was low, almost sly as he arrogantly informed her of the truth that she both feared and welcomed._

"_You heart has chosen…_me_."_

-

-

Kallen stood, flattening out the nonexistent wrinkles in her shirt. "Don't be stupid," she snapped irately, returning Suzaku's measuring stare, "I already know where my loyalties lie."

* * *

The journey to Kyushu was a long one, covering the span of a few days' time. There was no need to waste the energy of their Guren to travel, instead they took to the roads, cramped together in a less-than-luxurious van for transport. Gino and Anya accompanied them on Suzaku's request. Kallen was slightly opposed to the addition, if only because she had a feeling Suzaku doubted her allegiance to the crown – which, by all means, he had every reason to doubt. But to extend the assignment to another pair of Knights was rather insulting. He had little to no faith that she would remain on his side…but what scared her most was that he seemed quite certain Lelouch was the person they were after. She tried not to think about it.

After taking a barge to Kyushu Isle, they were greeted by the Ambassadress of Kumamoto who welcomed them at once. Lloyd and Cecile were with her, having come with the transported Guren. Demands to know why the four Knights could not have traveled by the same means went ignored and the quartet were led to an Inn where they would take up residence for the time-being ("I would have offered my home," Redfield had said, "But due to my circumstances, obviously that is out of the question.")

The squad unpacked in their rooms, Anya and Kallen in one, Suzaku and Gino in another. Settling in took no time at all, and eventually the four had split up to do some investigating. Gino and Anya went to search the Munakata household, Suzaku left to interrogate the miners held in captivity, and Kallen? She went straight to the source – the sakuradite mines.

They were closed off with police tape, but she ignored it and entered the dark caverns, nothing but the single beam of a flashlight giving her sight. It appeared to be just any other mine to her, the tunnels long and winding, interconnecting like large web. She lit flares and left them in her trail so as not to get lost, the flares a bright red, flickering in and out of view. Kallen ignored the way sprinkles of dirt fell from above her, ignored the dripping of something that sounded like water nearby, reverberating along the winding tunnels.

She spun around at the sound of leathery wings, eyes darting from every corner, every crevice, finding only bats, disrupted from their sleep. A deep breath, and she ventured on, where the cave became colder and colder. An overwhelming stench made her cringe, and she stumbled on a rock, her flashlight swiveling in her hand with the motion, the light falling across a face, emptied of all emotion, all life. Kallen stepped back and away from the dead body, holding a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming or retching. A coal miner, dead, a bullet through his head, the gun in his hand, and she shook her head in denial as she lifted her flashlight to continue down the tunnel, but she didn't even need to walk forward – there was a line of dead bodies, all of them with their own guns, all of them miners. Why were they not retrieved?

And the sound of dripping was so distinct.

Kallen stepped away from the tunnel, the single tunnel where the dead bodies – the evidence – were dumped. She fumbled with her cell phone but there was no service and, without wasting another thought, she turned on her heel and ran back where she came, following the line of red flares. She had to go back, she had to tell Suzaku, they needed to investigate this. Her steps were quick and she stumbled a few times, skidding on the uneven ground, but she took no mind to the scratches from the stalagmite, eyes focused on the flares, the red flames flickering in and out of focus, stretching and winding like a never-ending trail marking her solitary path. Except it did end.

She came to a halt at a four way intersection, where the last flare burned in the middle.

Her eyes jumped from tunnel to tunnel, unsure of which way to go. What happened to her flares?

Whatever little she could see faded to black as her flashlight oh-so- conveniently ran out of batteries.

"Oh, how unfortunate."

She didn't need the flashlight to see the cloaked figure standing before her.

Kallen took a defensive stance, watching him carefully, the shadow emerging from the dark, glowing red with the faint blazes. "Who are you?" She demanded fiercely, "What are you doing here?"

He – for according to the voice, it was quite obviously a _he_ – moved forward, slowly, casually, and reached for her flashlight. "I think the real question is," he opened in that lavish voice of his, a voice that was so familiar Kallen could do nothing but watch him, and listen. "What are _you_ doing here?" She wasn't given a chance to respond as he replaced the batteries, turning on the flashlight and allowing the beams to reflect off the dark visor of his mask. Kallen immediately prepared to take him down, but he caught her wrist. "You should not be here," he continued, "Now go. You left through that tunnel—"

Kallen twisted out of his hold and pressed a gun into his back. "If you wanted me out of this tunnel why did you put out the flares?"

To her surprise he didn't resist, showing no signs at all of fighting back. "I didn't."

"What do you mean _you didn't_?" The girl snapped. "You're the one who killed all of those men, aren't you? Parading yourself around as Zero! No one can be Zero, Zero is _dead_. What are you trying to do? Keep up his name?" A pathetic laugh, perhaps hysterical, with the way it resonated off the cavern walls. "This is no way to go about it – this is not what Zero would have done!"

"What do you know what Zero would have done? I could easily be—" The masked boy challenged, only to have his captor swing the flashlight across the side of his mask. He turned his head in the direction of the blow, ears ringing with the impact.

"Zero is dead," Kallen repeated firmly, more for herself than anyone else.

Silence.

"Death…would be such a blessing."

"If it's death you wish for, then I'll do my best to grant you that wish," Kallen raged, shoving the impostor up against the wall, a gun pressed into the cloth of his shirt. She ignored the look of fury in her eyes as she glared at her own reflection, her distorted image from the visor of his black helmet.

He only chuckled, a booming sort of laugh that spoke volumes of natural arrogance befitting royalty. The sound itself was so painfully nostalgic, but Kallen willed herself to remain angry, to remain hostile and aggressive. Her captive lifted a hand to hold over the gun's barrel, shoulders trembling just barely with his laughter. "You always do, Q-1."

Kallen tensed, breath hitching in her throat. "W-what?" She asked breathily, eyes widening at the name, at the name she refused to ever relinquish. "No. _No._" It couldn't be him, it just couldn't be! He was dead. He died five years ago, he was gone. He gave his life for peace, he gave his life for Nunnally. "How dare you call me that!" The Knight exclaimed in a fury, throwing him forcibly to the ground. "You have no right! _No right_ to call me that!"

He only looked up at her, at the gun aimed right at him, and remained on the floor, making no move to get up, to evade, to run. "Don't I? You were the one who declared that you would always be my Q-1. My Knight. My bodyguard."

"Shut up!" Kallen growled, "Shut up, _shut up!_ I should just kill you right now!"

"Would you?" He inquired, tone carrying no hint of fear, uncertainty. "Kill me without seeing my face? Kill me before you have a chance to question me about everything that's been happening?" He laughed, but it was soft, nostalgic. "You have always been quite brash." The distrust was evident in her eyes, and he sighed. "Would you like to see my face?"

The Knight eyed him suspiciously, gun pointed at his forehead. "No…" she began, before deciding that it couldn't be Zero, and once she saw his face to prove it she could dismiss the doubt in the back of her mind. His voice was only familiar because she wanted it to be. His laugh, his manner. All manifested from her suppressed memories. That was all. "Yes," she said clearly, "Show me your face."

She held her breath as he moved, hand holding her gun so tightly its markings were etched into her palm. The black visor lifted, the helmet leaving his face, and the raven tresses fall around his eyes, those wonderful violet eyes, and he looked pointedly up at his Queen, up the barrel of the gun, before tugging down the dark mask covering his mouth.

The gun and flashlight hit the ground, one after the other.

"What's the matter, Kallen? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

* * *

_**E x c e r p t**__** ; ;**_

**THE THIRD ENTRY** – _Untitled_

"You don't understand, I couldn't stay."

"You abandoned us!"

"I left to protect you all!"

Kallen looked at him incredulously, a sad smile on her lips, eyes glassy and distant and relieved but _angry_. "The only one that needs protecting, is _you_," she whispered. "And that's _my _job." Lelouch frowned, turning away, but she caught his face in her hand and met his eyes, eyes that she thought she would never see again. "It's still my job."

A weary smile, "And no one does it quite as well as you."


	4. Disillusion

**SHORTER **than I intended, actually, very much shorter than I intended ( I'm sorry!! DD; ) but I couldn't bring myself to write anymore. This is something like a filler-ish chapter, I suppose, ugh, sorry for the wait. And to clear things up now, this fic only follows canon up to R2 Turn 18.

**THANKS** to everyone who's reviewed, favorited (43?) and alerted (63 :D) this fic. It's so encouraging xD And 5000+ hits?? You are all so wonderful.

**ALSO** I realize that this chapter answers no questions. On the contrary, it raises them, but hey, it _is_ only the third chapter. Yes, third, I don't count a prologue as a chapter. In fact, I should just combine it with chapter one…but I'm much too lazy to bother ;D Anyways, just please bear with me. I've gotten _most_ of the details worked out for the plot…except for a big middle part -fail- Lol. I'm working on it, I'm working on it DD8

**NOW** with that in mind, I hope you enjoy despite the unimpressive length.

* * *

_**Kōdo Giasu: Ō no Chikara no Fukkatsu  
**_  
コードギアス: 王の 力 の 復活

* * *

**THE THIRD ENTRY;**

_Disillusion_

* * *

**August 15, 1971 CE** (August 15, 2021 a.t.b.)

0100 Hours.

_This is ridiculous. Lelouch is alive and well and he's Zero again, but the Black Knights are no longer loyal to him and the world is at peace – or else as much peace as any world can be. Things are finally good, Japan is free and ours once again, and Lelouch is back. How am I supposed to respond to this? I can't just turn him in. Well, I guess I _could_, but that defeats my purpose. I am his Knight. Knights remain loyal no matter what. And I have remained loyal to him – at least, his memory. He died a hero, he gave his life to save Japan, Nunnally…everyone and everything. _

_Except he didn't die._

_And he's not a hero._

* * *

Seen a ghost?

_Seen a ghost!_

Kallen snapped out of her temporary shock and fisted her hands together, not bothering to retrieve the flashlight that rolled to touch the toe of _his_ shoe, nor the gun currently hiding in the shadows somewhere within her reach. The beam from the flashlight sprawled across the ground, and she couldn't see his face anymore, that countenance that haunted her days and nights, but she knew he was there, watching her intently despite his cool tone. It annoyed her, his nonchalance, the way he would even try to shrug off their meeting, shrug off the significance of what seemed to be his resurrection. And how _dare_ he mock her with those words.

Seen a ghost? _Honestly._

"Well yes, as far as I know, I just have!" She snapped angrily, irritated and resentful and wanting nothing more than to punch his haughty face in. She moved closer to him so that he was within reach, so that she _could_. "Lelouch—I…we—Everyone thought you were _dead!_ Why were you hiding from us? Why did you leave us all behind?"

"You don't understand, I couldn't stay."

"You abandoned us!"

"I left to protect you all!"

Kallen looked at him incredulously, eyes glassy and distant and relieved but _angry_. "The only one that needs protecting, is _you_," she whispered. "And that's _my _job." Lelouch frowned, turning away, but she caught his face in her hand and met his eyes, eyes that she thought she would never see again. "It's still my job."

A weary smile, "And no one does it quite as well as you."

Her hand left his face. "Yet not even I could protect you in the end. Why did you relinquish your leadership, your title? Why did you murder Zero? Why did you leave us?" _Why did you leave me?_

The pain in her voice resonated off the cave walls, amplified…torturous to his ears that had long forgotten the sound of sincerity and perhaps even some stretch of genuine affection. How long had it been since anyone was in the least bit concerned about him – but no. He was wrong. She wasn't concerned for him, she was concerned for _Zero_. For the disappearance, the apparent _death_, of her hero, of Japan's hero. Lelouch let out a sigh, weary and tired, burying a hand into the dark tresses hiding his forehead. How to answer…

She spared him no time to formulate a good lie.

"Do you realize how…how…"

"How _what_, Kallen?" The prince challenged, peering at her from between his fingers, at the figure of the woman whose appearance he imagined he could see so distinctly through the dark. "How everyone mourned my demise? How everyone wished I were still alive? How my death was the cause of a massive depression?" He laughed then, and his queen cringed because the sound was unnervingly hollow. "I find it hard to believe that anyone might miss me—"

"How can you say that?" Kallen retorted, and Lelouch nearly felt her hand swing out to slap across his cheek. It didn't, but the heat was there against his skin as if she had. "Don't tell me you're so self-absorbed that you hadn't realized people actually cared about you!"

The words, the affection, were so foreign to him, that he could only stare, unblinking, into the shadows.

"Nunnally was devastated to hear of your death! Suzaku wanted to reconcile! C.C. was frantic and—and the Student Council, too! _They_ were worried about you!"

"And you?" Lelouch prompted, rising an unseen brow. "What about you, Kallen?"

He heard her scoff in the dark, and he reached for the flashlight, wanting to see her face, her eyes, to see through whatever mask she might don, and the irony of the situation was not lost on him. She was standing there, looking at him through impassive eyes, arms slack at her sides, her expression so disheartened that he instantly regretted shining the light upon her face.

"I…I don't know," she answered in a tired breath. "I was scared. I was…lost."

"Lost."

"I didn't know what my purpose was anymore," Kallen admitted. "I lived for the Black Knights ever since we were created. I lived to liberate Japan, to avenge my brother, to help my mother. I lived to serve under you."

Lelouch shook his head, turning away from her, and reached out an arm to hand over the flashlight. "You renounced that last purpose when the Black Knights defected."

She snatched it from his hand with such vigor that he could not help but glance at her, into her typical fiery countenance – and decided that he much preferred anger to detachment. Her eyes lit up when she _felt_ something, and he missed _emotion_.

"The Black Knights were loyal to you," the Knight of Nine countered, searching the ground for her gun. Anything, anything to keep herself from looking at him and his eyes and his face that disclosed his lack of interest in their reunion. "They believed in you and your dream and fought to make it come true," she continued, willing away the furious tears that burned in the backs of her eyes. "Everyone, all of us...we were devastated to see you go." Her fingers met the barrel, and she closed her hand around the weapon, making a move to straighten up. "What, did you think we might not care if our leader did not live long enough to see his vision become a reality—?"

But his hand caught her wrist once more and she stumbled forwards, knees hitting the tavern floor. And she was staring into his eyes again and she saw Lelouch, only Lelouch, and where had Zero gone?

"Tell me, Kallen," Lelouch whispered in earnest, "What am I to you?"

* * *

"There's nothing here," Gino declared in a bored tone as he studied the results of the portable substance identifier courtesy of Lloyd. "Nothing but dried blood and some other things I'd rather not identify." He made a face at the wall splattered rather spectacularly with what could be easily be mistaken as some macabre design. Against the soft pink plaster, the red was so saturated. He turned to Anya, who was busy snapping photo after photo of anything that managed to catch her eye, and he sighed, tucking the device into his pocket. "I think we're better off going to the police station and studying the crime scene evidence."

His partner glanced up, eyes reflecting the light from her hand-held. "But there is so much left here," she answered simply, "so much that the police did not find."

Gino arched a skeptical, albeit curious, brow. "What makes you say that?"

Anya stepped towards a potted plant, sitting, forgotten, at the corner of the hall. It was untouched, in perfect condition, unlike the disarray of the chairs, the broken wood, unhinged doors. "This," she replied, leaning forward to peer at the lush green leaves – a perfect example of healthy vegetation. "it's new."

"Maybe Miss Redfield just put it in, or maybe she takes special care of it." Gino prompted.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, sentimental value? Isn't that how women are?" Gino queried of his female companion. Her blank stare answered his question. "Nevermind. So what are you thinking, that it's hiding something?" The Knight asked, changing the subject as he approached to stand beside her. He moved the pot and found nothing.

Anya stared at the wall, eyes half-lidded, disinterested…calculating.

"Nothing there," Gino said, unsurprised.

Anya didn't seem deterred, but nodded. "Mm, nothing there," and she snapped a photo of the bare corner.

"Right, we should call Suzaku and let him know we're done with our search," the blond male announced, whipping out his cell phone and taking no mind of the girl intently studying the area that, to his eyes, didn't need any sort of studying.

"_Hello?"_

"We're all wrapped up here at the manor – should we meet up with you?"

"_No, no, I'm almost finished here, as well," Suzaku replied with ease, "Why don't you check up on Kallen? I've been trying to call her but I don't think there's any reception in the caves."_

Gino chuckled. "You don't think she's gotten lost, do you?"

_The smile was in his voice. "Well…"_

"Don't worry, we'll go rescue her," Gino answered with a grin as he ended the conversation.

Anya glanced at her partner, then, gaze unassuming. "What did you mean by '_isn't that how women are?_' How are they?"

"Sentimental, sappy," he replied with a careless wave of his hand. "But I don't really know much about it, women are…difficult to understand sometimes."

"Perhaps Kallen will know...I will ask her."

Gino nearly stumbled, "Er—no. That wouldn't be a good idea."

* * *

She tensed at his query, at the sincerity in his tone, at how she couldn't seem to form a single coherent thought as she stared at him, caught completely off-guard. "I…I…" Had he asked before, five years earlier, she would have answered in a heartbeat, laid out her intentions, her devotion, for the umpteenth time, declaring her unwavering loyalty and trust…but now? Now she could not form the words she had so boldly avowed all those years ago. "Lelouch—"

He released her wrist, not wanting to hear her answer. "Nevermind," the prince said quietly, almost ashamed, if he could ever bring himself to appear so. He stood then, wincing a bit at the damage she had done to him – the extent of which would be a dire case of bruises. "You should leave," Lelouch pointed out—suggested—_demanded._ He picked up his visor with an elegant swoop and lifted the dark mask over his mouth. "I don't want to involve you in—"

"You are my leader," Kallen answered. He studied her, surprised at the conviction in her voice, and she gallantly met his gaze. "You are Zero-sama. You are the King I must protect. You are Lelouch, you are my classmate, my friend, my—"

"Your what?" He cut-in, letting the fervor in her eyes, in her faithfulness, resurrect what he had long abandoned.

She backed away, leaving a respective distance between them. "My purpose."

Her trust, her irrevocable loyalty, filled him with a sense of pride that he had missed. Lelouch grinned at the familiarity between them, her unrelenting allegiance, respect, admiration. She was his hope, she was the fire in his actions, his beacon – his sojourn, his sanctuary. She was his _constant_.

"Kallen—"

"Kallen!"

They spun around at the echoing male voice, light from what could only be a flashlight waving about in the near distance. Lelouch's eyes widened at the intruder and he took a step away, fitting the mask over his head once more.

"Kallen, there you are," Gino said with that charming smile as the beam of light fell over her face, "Suzaku was worried that you got lost—" And then the light moved beyond her and his charming smile fell from his lips. "_Zero?_"

"Gino—" she began, but the blond ignored any protests that fell from her lips.

He rushed forward, intent on bringing the masked disgrace to his knees. "So you _are_ behind all of this!" Gino stopped only because he came face to face with his fellow Knight of Round, the woman who had claimed his interests, his affections, in a way that no other female could. "Kallen, what are you doing?"

She frowned, "I can't let you capture him."

Her comrade did not look amused. "Don't be foolish! He's causing riots, he's guilty of treason and he's nothing more than an impostor!" Gino exclaimed, drawing forth his sword. Anya was beside him at once, her own weapon held at the ready. "I had thought you pledged your allegiance to the crown!" There was a disappointment in his tone that Kallen could not miss. "Do you realize that if you protect him now, you will be guilty of treason by association?"

Kallen only moved her head in a sharp nod. "Consider this our rematch."

Gino hesitated, begging her with his eyes to reconsider, to return to his side where she belonged – where he hoped she belonged – but she was as hard-headed as ever and he knew she would not change her mind. "Then let us _enjoy_ it." This time, his words lacked enthusiasm.

"Zero—go! I'll take care of this!"

He did so, and Anya needed no prompting before chasing after him.

Kallen drew her sword – keeping a level field – and lunged at her counterpart, giving no time for them to rethink what they were doing. Her swings were precise and sequential, she gave no opportunity for her mind to register that she was battling Gino. _Her _Gino. The man who had been honest with her from the very start. The man who never lied, the man who was upfront about what he was thinking, feeling. The man she knew as well as her brother, and perhaps even moreso because she never knew what Naoto wore to bed, what he did with women, whether or not he was romantic. Gino was an open book that she had memorized cover-to-cover, but she blocked those memories, those thoughts, as the sound of metal on metal reverberated off the cave walls.

He brought his weapon down and she lifted a padded arm, letting the blade hit her armor. "Don't do this, Kallen," he pleaded as he quickly took the defensive, parrying her attacks. "You don't have to go down that path again. You can be on our side this time, and maybe you won't suffer anymore!"

His words rang so painfully true that Kallen missed a step and had to catch her balance, allowing her partner to take offense. He did so at the opening, but she caught his blade with the hilt of her sword and pushed away. "I am loyal to Zero," Kallen declared firmly.

"He's not even the same Zero you followed!" Gino countered, stabbing his sword forwards. The blade went through her hair and she gasped at how near he had been to cutting flesh. He held his position, arm steady. "How can you devote yourself to a man you don't know?"

She paused, knowing Lelouch wanted to keep his identity a secret once more. Let everyone assume a new Zero had donned the mask. "Are you always so persistent in winning over the camaraderie of a woman who is already devoted to someone else?"

"Only when the woman is worth the effort," he answered, studying her face, the resolve in her eyes.

Kallen lifted two fingers to the sharp edge of his blade and gently pressed against it, pushing the sword to the side, away from her neck. "I thought you fought only for the crown."

Gino let her move his sword off to the side, the weapon somewhat slack in his grip. "I _did_."

He was so absorbed with the look on her face, the regret and conflict in her eyes, that he did not notice a recently Geassed Anya approach and aim a gun at his back. Kallen could not stop herself from gasping as he lurched forward, stumbling from the shot, and she caught him, arms secured about his torso, his weight bringing her down to her knees.

"_Gino—!_"

There was a loud rumbling and the earth shook, and the ground crumbled, and they all fell, and though such danger, excitement, adrenaline, were all so wonderfully familiar, there was one glaring fact that was proof her resolve was only as solid as the cave floor she had previously been standing on—

She was not protecting _Lelouch_.

* * *

_**E x c e r p t**__** ; ;**_

**THE FOURTH ENTRY** – _Unwelcome_

She gave him a most poignant look, arms folded over her chest.

Lelouch only replied with an amused smile. "Well, where do you _expect_ me to sleep? In the _closet_?"


End file.
